I Believe
by DJ-san
Summary: Based of the AMV, "Madoka Magica [I Believe Umi no Soko Kara - KOKIA". Canon, Shoujo-Ai, Cheesy Ending.


**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet**

**Warning: Shoujo-Ai, Cheesy Ending****A KyouSaya Fanfiction. Based of the song; "I Believe ~Umi no Soko Kara~ - KOKIA".**

**DJ-san presents…**

* * *

**I Believe**

* * *

Ketika itu, sepasang gadis yang berbeda status sedang bertarung untuk memperjuangkan keselamatan masing-masing. Sang puella magi berambut merah sedang bertarung melawan Witch yang berupa seperti seekor putri duyung berbaju zirah. Witch yang dulu sering ia panggil Sayaka, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang benar-benar berbeda. Sayaka berubah bukan karena ia yang meminta, melainkan pengorbanan dirinya yang sia-sia terhadap pemuda yang ia cintai, namun bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia begitu naif dan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Semuanya berakhir dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa ia terlanjur menjadi sesosok witch yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan para puella magi. Sungguh ironis, Kyouko yang begitu menyayangi Sayaka, sekarang harus segera membunuhnya karena hal itu merupakan tugas utama seorang puella magi.

Suara tombak dan pedang yang saling menghantam terus berdenting. Latar musik Waltz yang menambah kesan mencekam terus bermain. Sampailah pada saat ketika pertarungan sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Akhirnya Kyouko memutuskan untuk melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, yang berarti ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri bersama dengan putri duyung itu karena suatu alasan.

"Aku akan mati disini bersama denganmu, Sayaka. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati sendirian," benaknya dalam hati. Alasan ini tidak konyol baginya, karena ia akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk orang yang dicintainya. Ia tahu bahwa cintanya terhadap Sayaka juga bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun ia hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya saja kepada gadis berambut biru langit itu.

"Kami-sama, jikalau ini caraku untuk mati, biarkan aku melihat mimpi yang bahagia…"

Setelah berkata demikian, Kyouko mencabut Soul Gem-nya sendiri dari dadanya, diciumnya lembut, kemudian ia lemparkan ke arah witch itu, dan yang terakhir ia menusukkan Soul Gem tersebut dengan tombaknya sendiri hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang besar.

_Prang!_

Dan sesudah itu, ia menyusul kepergian Sayaka.

**Sayaka's POV**  
Harapanku terenggut, tubuhku, terenggut, lelaki yang kucintai direnggut oleh sahabatku sendiri, dan sekarang jiwaku pun ikut terenggut… aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak usah lahir saja di dunia ini. Ya, memang lebih baik begitu daripada aku harus menyakiti sahabat-sahabatku, kedua orang tuaku, dan semua orang yang telah aku susahkan. Kehadiranku hanya akan membawa bencana. Tubuhku yang kini menyerupai seekor duyung sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku bukan lagi Sayaka, melainkan Octavia von Seckendorff. Aku bukan teman mereka lagi, melainkan musuh terbesar mereka. Dan aku… tidak lagi ksatria pembela kebenaran, melainkan seorang penyihir yang dibutakan oleh cinta. Sudah sepantasnya aku dikucilkan, sudah sepantasnya aku dimusnakan, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolongku.

**Author's POV**  
Sosok gadis berekor duyung itu terus bergumam menyalahkan diri. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya kini sudah berada di dasar laut paling dalam. Begitu gelap dan kelam, tidak seperti surga tempat para manusia murni memulai hidup baru setelah mereka meninggal. Di tempat itu lah, Octavia, yang bernama asli Sayaka tersebut hanya bisa bergumam sendiri tanpa berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang menemaninya.

"Sayaka!"

Dari permukaan laut yang lebih tinggi, terdengar lah suara panggilan dari seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Sayaka!" Suara itu memanggil lagi.

Sang gadis duyung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan ternyata benar dugaannya, suara seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi tak lain adalah suara Sakura Kyouko, orang yang sejak dulu berhasrat untuk membunuhnya. Kyouko terus menyelam ke dalam hingga akan mencapai tempat Octavia termenung. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Octavia, tapi saat tangannya hendak menjemput tangan sang gadis duyung, tangan tersebut keburu ditepis oleh perisai-perisai yang berbentuk not balok, tanda bahwa Octavia tidak mau menerima pertolongan dari gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Sayaka, ini aku Kyouko! Mengapa kau menolak pertolonganku? Kau kesepian disini, bukan?" ujar Kyouko khawatir.

Sang gadis duyung yang ia panggil Sayaka tadi kembali menunduk dan bergumam lagi, "Kau sudah puas, kan? Melihatku mati dengan cara konyol seperti ini?"

Kyouko terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Octavia. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya bersikeras untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada Octavia, atau lebih tepatnya Sayaka.

"Sayaka, kau ini bicara apa? Itu hanya masa lalu dan sekarang pandanganku terhadapmu sudah berubah! Sayaka, aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu, itu saja. Sekarang terimalah uluran tanganku dan kita akan bersama selamanya!"

"Kau tidak perlu jadi temanku. Aku yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi monster. Monster tidak berhak mempunyai teman, jadi tinggalkan saja aku sendiri…" gumamnya lagi.

"Sayaka, percayalah padaku! Aku… aku mencintaimu! Walaupun aku tahu kau mencintai yang lain, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi!" Kyouko mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kyouko…" Sang gadis duyung pun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya perlahan untuk membalas uluran tangan Kyouko.

Seakan ada yang membantu mengaitkan jemari tangan mereka, akhirnya mereka pun dapat saling berpegangan tangan. Dengan cepat Kyouko menarik Sayaka kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Wujud Sayaka juga kembali ke wujud manusia biasa.

"Aku percaya kau akan datang padaku, Kyouko. Dan itu nyata," Sayaka balas memeluk Kyouko dengan senyuman hangat yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dan aku percaya bahwa pada akhirnya kau akan percaya kepadaku," ujar Kyouko sambil membelai lembut rambut Sayaka.

Tidak lama setelah mereka berpelukan, seberkas cahaya akhirnya menyinari mereka, mengangkat jiwa mereka, dan memperlihatkan pemandangan di tepian pantai saat matahari mulai terbenam pada mereka.

Dari ufuk barat, tempat matahari itu terbenam, terdengar lah suara seseorang lagi yang terdengar lebih familiar. "Selamat datang kembali Kyouko-chan, Sayaka-chan," ujar suara itu.

"Madoka?" Kedua gadis itu terheran-heran saat melihat sosok Dewi Madoka berada di hadapan mereka.

"Kyouko-chan, pada saat ini aku akan membawa Sayaka-chan pulang bersamaku."

"Sayaka pulang bersamamu? Maksudmu, kami berdua?" tanya Kyouko dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memulangkan Sayaka, sedangkan kau akan kuhidupkan kembali di dunia yang baru. Dan di dunia baru itu, kalian berdua dan semua puella magi di dunia ini tidak akan pernah mengingat lagi kejadian tragis seperti ini, saat seorang puella magi yang mati berubah menjadi witch dan mereka harus membunuh satu sama lain. Maafkan aku ya, Kyouko-chan?"

Mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Sang Dewi, Kyouko hendak memprotes, "Usou da! Kalau seperti itu rencanamu, mengapa hanya Sayaka yang-"

"Aku akan pulang hari ini bersamamu, Madoka. Selamat tinggal, Kyouko…" selak Sayaka yang kemudian tersenyum kepada Kyouko untuk terakhir kalinya dan sosoknya kini mulai menghilang bak debu tertiup angin.

"Percayalah, suatu hari nanti kalian akan bertemu kembali, meskipun pada saat itu kalian **tidak saling** **mengenal**lagi," ujar sang Dewi sembari mengantar jiwa Sayaka pulang bersamanya.

"Sayaka!"

.

.

**-The New Universe-**

"Kemana? Menghilang kemana kah Sayaka?" tanya Kyouko kepada kedua teman seperjuangannya yang lain, Mami dan Homura.

"Miki-san menyelesaikan semua circle tersebut dengan memaksakan semua kekuatannya sendirian," jawab Mami. Kyouko yang mendengar jawaban tersebut langsung menonjok tiang alumunium yang berada di belakangnya sambil mengeluh.

_Brak!_

"Bodoh! Ia sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri seperti ini demi orang yang disukainya. Sial! Padahal kita **baru saja**menjadi teman…"

.

.

_"Nee, Kyouko… seandainya kita terlahir kembali dan bertemu dengan cara yang berbeda, kita bisa menjadi teman baik, kan?"__"Mungkin… semoga saja… hal itu terjadi…"__"Apapun caranya, yang jelas pada akhirnya aku akan mempercayaimu sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik. Benar kan itu, sahabatku?"__"Gyahahaha… aku percaya kau akan percaya padaku, sobat."__  
_

* * *

**~~~FiNaLe~~~**

* * *

**Review, please?**


End file.
